Pancakes for Breakfast
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: Subaru had always said that he never wanted children, but Clara thought he made a wonderful father. Subaru X OC oneshot. Some brief fluff and good feels :3


She stepped into the bedroom, finding her husband and son curled up against each other, still sleeping. She couldn't help but smile. They were so much alike. She jumped onto the bed, tickling them both.

"My two favorite boys sure like to sleep!"

The young boy burst into giggles, his white hair falling into his face, begging his mother to stop. Subaru's eyes shot open in a panic, and he quickly grabbed his wife by her torso, tossing her flatly onto the bed. "Don't you know it's bad luck to wake a sleeping man?" he growled. She giggled.

"Let's get her back, Daddy!" The little boy jumped on top of his mother, trying to tickle her with all his might. She laughed, pulling her son up by his arms. "It's Sunday, do you know what that means?"

His eyes turned wide and hopeful. "Pancakes!"

The woman laughed again, letting her son go. He jumped off the bed. "Hurry, hurry! Or Emmy will hog all the syrup again!" He scurried out of the room, dashing down the stairs. The mother laughed.

Subaru groaned, grabbing his wife and tossing her on the bed again. "I should punish you for waking me up so early."

She giggled. "Aw, after I've made breakfast and everything?"

He grumbled. "You _are_ my breakfast." He got a wicked grin before he captured her mouth with his, kissing her sweetly before sinking in his fangs, drinking the blood from her now-red lips. She clung to his shirt. "S-Subaru."

He moaned into her mouth, licking her lips, "Clara."

"MOOOOOM! EMMY IS HOGGING THE SYYRUUUUUP!"

Clara sighed, pulling away from her husband. The pair made their way downstairs, and found their two children fighting over breakfast.

"Emma, honestly you don't need that much sugar, sweetheart."

"But it tastes better this way!" The pink haired girl pleaded, clutching the syrup bottle to her chest.

Subaru yanked the bottle from her little hands and put it in front of him on the table. "It's mine now." He said, taking his seat.

"Ha, ha." The little boy teased, blowing raspberries at his sister.

"Thomas, no teasing your sister." Clara chastised.

"But she started it!"

Clara sighed.

Subaru felt a tug on his shirt. His daughter was looking at him with wide eyes. "Daddy, can I sit with you?"

He picked her up easily, placing her on his lap as Clara presented him with a mound of pancakes. He poured syrup on them, his daughter watching carefully, and he cut the pancakes into little pieces, with which he proceeded to feed her.

Thomas grumbled as he struggled to get into his seat. "Mommy, may I have butter on mine?"

"Yes, darling." She placed the plate in front of him. He stared at the pancakes, not moving.

Subaru sighed, reaching over to cut the pancakes for his son. "Thank you Daddy…" he mumbled.

Clara smiled. Subaru had always said that he never wanted children. And so they had never tried for them. But it just happened, one day, and of course, fate being the way it is, they were blessed with not one, but two. A perfect pair of twins. Despite his objections, he made a wonderful father. He still had his temper, of course, but he never took it out on the children. When they were born it only made Clara fall in love with him all the more.

Thomas was the spitting image of his father. The same white hair, the same red eyes; but he had the temperament of his mother, often capricious and insistent on doing things on his own. Emma, on the other had was physical mixture of both mother and father, with her brown eyes and pink hair. Her personality was unique to her, with no one knowing what she would do next. It certainly kept the pair on their toes.

Only now, they would have a third on the way. But Clara hadn't mustered up the courage to tell Subaru that…yet.

Clara set a plate for herself, pecking her husband on the cheek before she sat down. But before she could, though, he caught her neck and placed a kiss on her lips. She smiled.

"Daddy…you really love Mommy, don't you?"

Subaru had just taken a mouthful of pancake, and choked briefly at the sudden question. Clara looked at her husband, and noticed he had a small tinge of pink on his cheeks. She couldn't help but smile, a soft giggle escaping her lips.

Before he had a chance to reply, however, Emma spoke up. " _Idiot._ They wouldn't be married if they didn't love each other."

"No one _asked you_ Emmy!"

Clara opened her mouth to calm the children down, but Subaru beat her to it.

"Thomas."

It was all he said. All he needed to say, apparently, because Thomas quickly muttered an apology. Emma snickered. Subaru made her jump on his lap. "You think you're off the hook? Apologize to your brother. There will be no name calling in my house."

"But I didn't-"

He shot her a look that even gave Clara chills. Emma quickly snapped her mouth shut and mumbled an apology to her brother.

He bounced her on his leg. "Good girl."

"Daddy," she looked up at him, "Can we go play now?"

He glanced at his wife. "Ask your mother."

"Mommy?" Emma turned to face her mother.

Clara sighed, "Are you full already?"

She nodded her head furiously, and her brother joined her in affirming the fact.

"Very well…"

Cheers erupted from both children, as they scurried off to the opposite end of the house.

"You taste sweeter, with syrup on your lips." Subaru admitted, cutting more of his pancakes.

Clara looked at him. "Well, it is sugar, you know."

"Mhm."

They ate in silence, and Clara began to get more and more nervous.

"S-Subaru…" she began hesitantly.

He looked at her, noticing the strain in her voice. "What's wrong?" he said seriously.

"N-Nothing! It's good…at least I think it is…" she looked down, pushing her food around the plate.

"Clara." His voice was stern, and it made her look at him.

She bit her lip. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes went wide and he dropped his fork, the metal clinking as it hit the plate.

She panicked. "I know we said we wouldn't have any more," she reached out her hand to touch his arm, "But Subaru-"

He stood up from his chair, not saying anything, and looked at her. For a brief moment, fear tugged at her heart. Did he not want this child?

"S-Subaru?"

He bent down, cupping her cheeks in his hands, and kissed his wife more passionately than she had felt him do in a long time.

Her heart fluttered, expanding and compressing all at the same time as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her up, so that she was standing with him. He spun her around, just then, lifting her feet into the air. She squealed and held him all the tighter, before he returned her safely to the ground. He chuckled into her ear. "You horrid woman. What am I to do with you?" he nipped her neck playfully, and she laughed into his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

He bit her lip as a reprimand. "I thought something bad had happened."

She blushed. "Well I didn't know how you'd take the news…"

" _Baka._ Now I really will have to punish you."

She squealed in protest as he picked her up, clinging onto her neck with his teeth, ready to take her into their bedroom.

"MOOOOM! THOMAS TOOK MY DOLL!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES YOU DID AND YOU _KNOW_ IT'S THE ONE UNCLE KANATO GAVE ME!"

Subaru groaned, setting his wife back down and looking at her wearily.

"They say it gets better, when they're older." She tried.

He looked at her in disbelief, and laughed. "Then I'll count the days."

She nudged her husband, unable to hold back her smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Subaru seems to be everyone's favorite, so I figured I'd write him a oneshot too. I am quite a fan of his white hair. So enjoy, hope you like it and don't forget to review ^^ Happy reading~**


End file.
